The Artist (PewdieCry)
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: Nothing can be a better way to express yourself and your life than painting. As Cry loses himself in painting his beloved Pewdie, things take a turn and reveal to be darker than what they seem.


A/N: I'm not very sure about the schizophrenia. I might have made a lot of errors about the symptoms of it. I just based it off of what I know from creepy pasta... If you are a schizophrenic and are offended, I deeply apologize. Notify me if you want me to change it or take it down completely or anything. :)

""""""""""""""""""

My life was blue.

Blue as the blotches in the sky, blue as the eyes that stared at me lovingly, blue as the thin strokes that taint the canvas as the brush in my hand paints the face of an angel passionately, capturing the beauty of the perfect blond in front of me. He was beautiful in blue. Actually, any color would fit his features, but blue made his cerulean eyes stand out more.

"How is it?" He shifts in his stiff position, moving to stretch his muscles but at the same time trying not to move too much so I could continue painting. "Is it done yet?"

"Almost. Just a few more details…" I touch the almost finished product with a few more little sparks of white and sigh contentedly, staring at the final masterpiece. "There. It just needs to dry a bit, and then it's done."

He stands up from the chair and stretches, walking towards me. "Can I see?" I step aside to give him a good look at my new painting. He walks beside me and marvels at his portrait. "Beautiful…"

"You truly are."

"I was referring to the hands that made this." He takes both of my hands and plants a kiss on each, as if to emphasize his point. "Thank you for painting me."

I push my glasses up and give him an appreciative smile. "I couldn't help myself either way. You're just too damn beautiful for me not to paint." It was true. Felix was the most perfect being I have ever met. Any artist would want to paint his deep blue irises, coupled with the most golden locks and the fairest complexion I have ever laid eyes upon. To think that our love was mutual was just a dream come true.

My life was colorful.

Colorful as the rainbows and reflections on the water that splashed as we fooled around and ran through the humid purple forest like innocent little children on the playground. Colorful as the sky that mirrored the lake that glowed with opalescent ripples as we marveled at the newfound pond.

If only I had brought with me my canvas and tools, this would have been a beautiful sight to capture. The details and the cornucopia of purple, blue, yellow and red would surely complement my beloved Felix's features.

Said Swede looked over to me and spoke, sitting beside me. "You wanted to draw this scenery, didn't you?" I was about to protest his impending apology when he shushed me with a finger. "I'm sorry for having you leave your art tools. I just thought that maybe you should get out and have fun every once in a while, instead of staying cooped up in the mansion painting all the time…"

"It's okay, I understand." Leaning towards him, I placed my head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly and appreciating the peace of the moment. "I could always just paint by memory."

"I'm sure it'll still end up like a masterpiece. Anything you do is one anyway."

I pinched the bridge of his nose lightly. "Stop flattering me, Romeo." I teased.

"Yes, Juliet." he shot back, earning a playful glare from me. Another minute of blissful silence passed, before he spoke again. "What is it?"

It was then that I realized that I was gaping at him, marvelling at his bright features shining under the rainbow sky. Especially those blue eyes that I was so obsessed with. A myriad of colors from the sky was painted in them that they almost looked like they were glowing. "I was just thinking. About us… What will happen when they come back?"

"Shh…" Felix hushed. "Nothing bad is going to happen. They haven't been appearing now, right?"

"That's exactly why I'm worried… This silence is making me uneasy…" I voiced, with a frustrated sigh. Then the thought of the future passed my mind, adding to my anxiety. "When the time comes, I promise I'll find my way back. But you have to promise to wait for me, no matter how long it takes." I held out my pinky for him.

"But… That's not-"

"Promise me, Felix." I insisted.

"Cry…" he begged me not to with his eyes: those baby blue eyes I've always loved to paint.

But even I knew that there was nothing else we could do when the time comes. "Please, Felix."

After a long pause, he sighed loudly, giving in. Hooking his pinky together with mine, I gave him a smile, as if in compensation, but it was pathetically ignored for his eyes were downcast with unease.

"Felix, I love you."

The reaction was comically instant, as if I had pressed some button to turn him into a wide-eyed, red-cheeked mess, shooting upwards to stare at me surprised. "W-What…" The words slurred and died in his throat as he struggled to make a coherent sentence.

"I knew that would get your attention." I teased, but I realized that wasn't such a good idea when his shoulder slumped in what seemed to be one part relief and three parts disappointment. "That doesn't mean it's not true, though."

His response was probably the most adorable thing I've ever seen. "I'm glad." he mumbled, averting my gaze. "This is the first time you've ever said that to me."

"I know." Gleefully, I replied, planting a kiss on his cheek – dangerously close to the side of his lips as the previous worry seemed to have dissolved from our systems completely… for now.

My life was a masterpiece.

Every laugh we let out, every excitement we felt, and every kiss we shared was a masterpiece painted elaborately by whoever it was that granted us this life of contentment and satisfaction. Every moment was a color, and the canvas was painted with thousands of rainbows, each color signifying our emotions from the joyful and content scenes to the gloomy and rainy days that we learned to overcome together.

_They_ hadn't showed up at all ever since forever. Initially, I was uneasy about their inactivity but Felix always found a way to take my mind off the matter, and so eventually the whole ordeal was forgotten.

All that mattered was that my life was a beautiful painting, completed by our combined efforts to make it so.

But before I knew it, the masterpiece started to melt.

The people in white came to take me away. I ran as far away as I could, their footsteps catching up on me as I ran past forests, lakes, houses, bridges… all the places I've been to with Felix. And when I reached a dead end, I felt dry from all the tears that escaped my eyes. Fear had long ago exited me and all I could do now was accept my fate.

Paint abandons canvas almost as quickly as it had touched the blank sheet. We were happy for a second and for a second it was gone as well. They've taken my masterpiece away and what could I do? Nothing. Nothing but let them take me away from fear-filled cobalt orbs and bring me to the world of white.

And white was the only color in this world.

White as a canvas untouched, white walls closing in around me as the people in white fed me rations, pricked me and trapped me in this pure white, pure torture.

They tried to brainwash me, telling me Felix wasn't real and he was just a figment of my imagination as a schizophrenic. They wouldn't know, they wouldn't understand how real it felt, how genuine it felt when he touched me, kissed me and shushed me when I cried in his arms.

But as months rolled, I started to believe them.

For a while, I thought that I was crazy. Felix was just my mind trying to deceive me into the world I've come to know and love. But my madness was what had brought me back from their deceit. He was still waiting for me, as he had promised.

And so with a restored resolve, I ran. Just as I used to, I ran away from the white building, bursting through the doors to find myself in a much stranger world. The sky was eerily dark, almost pitch black. There was no mix of colors at all, merely tiny white eyes seemingly staring down at me dreadfully. I walked around a bit, cautiously staring back at the creepy eyes when I saw the most frightening of them all. It was large – the largest eye, in fact – and it didn't have a pair. Holes could be seen around it, and in a panic I hid behind a tall tree so that it wouldn't see me.

The eye didn't move so I deemed it safe to walk around the odd world. They all seemed to follow me with their gazes and so I tried to ignore it, focusing on the smooth grey stone I was walking on. The color seemed to scream dullness, something I rarely ever saw in my world with Felix.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped lightly, turning around and yelling the first thing that came to mind. "Felix?!"

The man – who was most definitely not Felix – looked shocked as well, but brushed it off. "Um, are you lost? You must be from the hospital, let me take you back there."

A hope bubbled up in my veins. Could he know where Felix was? Where our world was? I nodded at him, and he took my wrist suddenly, making me flinch. "Chill out, I won't hurt you…" he soothed, and I let him take my wrist and lead me back to the 'hospital'.

Then I realized where he was taking me.

"NO! DON'T BRING ME BACK THERE! I DON'T WANT TO, PLEASE!" I screamed, tugging my hand away and backing away from the hellhole. "I JUST WANT TO SEE FELIX! HE'S WAITING FOR ME!" The man tried to get ahold of me, but I couldn't let him bring me back to that place.

Suddenly, he stopped trying to control my thrashing and just stared at me. Eventually, after a while, my whimpering disappeared and I calmed down, sinking to my knees.

"Look… I'm sorry, kid. Where is this 'Felix' you speak of? Do you know where I could find him so I could bring you back to him?" he asked calmly, cautiously.

"I don't know… I've been looking for him in this world but I don't think he's in this weird world." I answered, finally managing to catch my breath.

"Um…" He scratched the back of his head confusedly, then took a long pause, probably thinking of something. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? You might be schizophrenic and they could lend you some help."

The mention of 'schizophrenic' made me realize that he must have been a spy from the white building as well. He didn't believe me either.

And so I ran away once more, taking him by surprise as I let my feet take me to somewhere safer. I couldn't trust anyone from here so easily.

I found myself in a world of tall buildings with thousands of square and glowing eyes looking down on me. People passed by me nonchalantly and didn't pay me any attention when I asked about my world. Weirdly shaped things with people inside them passed quickly by the smooth stoned ground passed quickly and cried out an earsplitting sound when I went in front of them, as if screaming for me to get away.

I was lost, lost in this odd and chaotic world.

Hope seemed to drain from my veins as I entered a narrow, dark passage with a putrid smell. As I sank to my knees for the second time, my life felt like it was fading. Questions spiralled in my head as I thought of Felix and his beautiful smile. How I find my way back to him? Was he even still waiting for me?

Then a spark ignited inside of me, and I heard Felix's voice.

"Sweetheart, darling, turn around. It's me. Follow my voice. Everything's going to be okay. My love, everything will be fine. It's all over now."

My life was blue.

Blue as the blotches in the sky, blue as the eyes that stared at me lovingly, blue as the thin strokes that taint the canvas as the brush in my hand paints the face of an angel passionately, capturing the beauty of the perfect blond in front of me. He was beautiful in blue.

"How is it?" He shifts in his stiff position, moving to stretch his muscles but at the same time trying not to move too much so I could continue painting. "Is it done yet?"

"Almost. Just a few more details…" I touch the almost finished product with a few more little sparks of white and sigh contentedly, staring at the final masterpiece. "There. It just needs to dry a bit, and then it's done."

He stands up from the chair and stretches, walking towards me. "Can I see?" I step aside to give him a good look at my new painting. He walks beside me and marvels at his portrait. "Beautiful…"

"You truly are."

"I was referring to the hands that made this." He takes both of my hands and plants a kiss on each, as if to emphasize his point.

**"Thank you for painting me."**


End file.
